la aprendiz del crepúsculo (EDITANDO)
by AidenT12
Summary: Midna nunca se fue de Hyrule y tuvo su fina feliz con Link. O eso creyo, hasta que su prima llego con las peores noticias posibles sobre el regreso de Ganondorf y la destruccion de su pueblo. Pero esta vez, solo las diosas de Hyrule y los protectores del twilligth podrian ejecutarle.
1. Capitulo 1

-Debes encontrar a la elegida...

-A la princesa de la luz...

-Y a nuestra emperadora...

-La princesa del Crepúsculo...

-Y con ella, al héroe del tiempo...

-Suerte, joven aprendiz...

* * *

Illia ayudaba a su padre con algunas cosas del pueblo mientras Link, ayudaba al padre de Ivan con el rancho, Los niños perseguían a Link, el gato de Otillia e Ivan pescaba tranquilamente junto a Bea... En resumen todos estaban ocupados en la región de Latoan, en Ordon específicamente. Incluyendo a cierta Twillight mitad Hylian que había estado todo el día demasiado pensativa y distante. Midna conservaba la apariencia de una Hylian pelirroja, ya que estaba orgullosa de que su cabello sea la muestra de su verdadera raza. A pesar de que nadie sabia sobre el tema. Observaba el Anochecer con nostalgia, a pesar de que ella había elegido abandonar el Twillight y dejar a su prima a cargo -Aunque seguía cuestionando si lo ultimo habrá sido buena idea-. La vista desde el balcón de Link era particularmente hermosa, pues tenia una hermosa vista al cielo, como había mencionado. Por el rabillo del ojo logro ver a alguien de negro, pero al voltear no vio a nadie, excepto a un Link cansado entrando al hogar.

-Mi imaginación... seguro.-Susurro para sus adentros la Twillight mitad Hyilian.

Link se acerco a ella por detrás y le abrazo demostrando el hecho de que al volverse mitad Hylian la estatura de Midna se había reducido.

-¿Crees que el Crepúsculo este bien?

-¿Porque no?- pregunto el Hylian -No veo de que debas preocuparte.

-Cierto... -respondió con cierta duda la chica que aun se encontraba en los brazos del chico.

Por otro lado, un par de ojos curiosos miraban la arena como si fuese la primera vez que le veía. Bueno, lo era. Se observo las manos y era realmente sorprendente que, de un mundo a otro pudiera cambiar tanto las cosas. De hecho, el ambiente era radicalmente distinto, hacia un gran calor y los tonos eran amarillentos y... ¿Vivos? De todas maneras, el tono de su piel había cambiado, su pelo ahora era lacio y no tenia fuerzas como antes y... bueno, su altura seguía en las mismas. Decepcionante, según ella.

A pesar de ser un lugar gigante, que poseía algo parecido a un pequeño mar debajo de un puente, que habían animales bastante grandes con personas verdes y mas deformes aun, y el hecho de que se veía un pueblo a la lejanía, no era tan difícil deducir donde se encontraría la princesa, pues el castillo de la princesa de Hyrule era lejos la estructura mas grande que se podía ver desde el punto donde se encontraba. A pesar de ser un paisaje algo diferente y quizás "Lindo" como decía su prima, era... realmente incomodo. Ella no pertenencia ahí, podía parecerse, pero... no era lo suyo.

Dejo ya el tema de lado y procedió a salir de aquella torre gigante en la que estaba parada. Volteo a ver atrás y vio un espejo que, a pesar de no verse como la gran cosa deducido que era por donde había llegado.

-Que lugar mas raro...-Susurro para ella- En vez de poner portales, ponen espejos... -Dijo elevando un poco mas la voz- Seguro deben tener un gran poder mágico o algo así...

Dejo ya por fin la zona donde había aparecido y se dirigió a unas escaleras para salir de allí. El viaje hasta aquel castillo gigante pintaba ser largo.

* * *

Illia estaba ayudando a Link a descargar algunas cajas, después de que había ido al centro por primera vez (aun que no de la mejor manera) ella le acompañaba para hacer los recados, que no eran pocos, pues solo en Ordon se cultivaba y cosechaba. Así que toda la gente hacia encargo para tener su fruta fresca. Link se encontraba repartiendo algunas cajas mientras Illia cuidaba las demás cosas cerca de la iglesia. Ella pensaba en la relación que tenían el y Midna. pues antes ambos eran asi, solo que nunca pasaron la linea de "mejores amigos"... aunque la chica estaba convencida de que encontraría a su chico ideal en el mejor momento.

Sumida en sus pensamientos cerro los ojos y disfruto del momento mientras imaginaba su "chico perfecto". Bailaba sola en medio de la calle hasta que una persona encapuchada se dio de bruces contra ella.

-Joder- Susurro aquella persona -Oye, disculpa ¿El castillo?

-auch- pronuncio Illia aun en el suelo -En la plaza a la derecha po-

-Val gracias- Dijo aquel sujeto dejando con la palabra en la boca a la chica.

Illia observo como el sujeto se alejaba apresurad amente del lugar y se mezclaba con la multitud de gente buscando el camino que le había indicado la chica.

-Que persona tan desconsiderada- Dijo un hombre que le ofrecía ayuda a la chica- ¿No le a hecho daño señorita?

-No no. Muchas gracias, soy Illia.

-Soy Shad ¿Que hace una dama tan bella en lugar como este?

Los pasos resonaban con fuerza por la torre del castillo donde había logrado colarse la chica. Estaba apresurada, y a mas no poder. Habían varias puertas cerradas y abiertas que conducían a la nada. Después de perderse un buen rato, y evitar a los guardias como podía logro encontrar una gran habitación. Desde la ventana se veía todo el reino... o la gran mayoría, pero la ventana era enorme y el paisaje era espectacular. Una cama bastante grande se encontraba en la pared contraria, había una mesita de noche con una diadema y un ropero bastante grande. Oyó varios pasos acercándose al lugar y se metió dentro sin dudarlo ni tres segundos. Dentro de el ropero habían varios vestidos con tonos morados blancos y rosas. Tampoco duro mucho tiempo hasta que abrieron el ropero y ella callo de bruces contra el piso. Al ver la cara atónita de la Hylian que acababa de abrir aquel mueble reacciono lo mas rápido posible antes de que gritara a sus guardias que necesitaba ayuda.

-OYE ESPERA ¿¡Tu eres la princesa, no!?

-S-si... -respondió desconfiada Zelda.

-Vale, vale. Mira se que suena a locura pero vengo de otra dimensión y ne-

-¿El Crepúsculo?

-En el clavo- Respondió la chica animosa. - Y seguro conoces a Ganondorf, ¿No?

-Claro -Respondió la princesa preocupada.

-Bien, así esta la cosa. El tal Ganondorf ese quiere dominar el crepúsculo y luego Hyrule, y para eso quiere destruir a los 7 sabios que protegen el equilibrio entre los dos mundos... ya sabes... cosas aburridas.- Dijo la chica mientras hacia círculos con su mano.

-Bien... ¿Y tu quien eres?

-¿Yo? soy Aiden- Respondió casi de inmediato la chica menor- Pariente de la gran Midna, si no sabes ella es...

-La princesa del crepúsculo. Lo se.

-Perfecto, ahora, lo que necesitamos es TU magia. Es una parte crucial en todo esto.

-No puedo entrar en el reino del crepúsculo -Respondió la princesa- Así como estoy no. -Y Aiden soltó un pesado y amargo suspiro

-Pero si lo arreglo...¿Podrías? ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiii? -Pregunto la chica con la mejor cara de perro abandonado que poseía.

-Ayudare -Dijo la princesa- Pero creo que deberías irte si no quieres que te atrapen los guardias. Y busca al héroe elegido por las Diosas, el te guiara.

-Vale. Adiós.

Y en meno delo que canta un cuco la chica ya estaba saltando a los tejados cuando un guardia logro verla. Le persiguieron con insistencia, pero ella logro bajar, mezclarse entre la gente y salir de allí sin rasguño alguno. Al salir de allí se dispuso a buscar a Midna para poder hacer entrar a Zelda al reino del crepúsculo.

Y claro que NO iba a buscar a ese "Héroe elegido por las Diosas" si tan genial era ¿Donde estaba en este momento?

* * *

**Yay primer capitulo Actualizado. Pronto seguiré con los demás****~ (1298 palabras, yaaaaaay)**


	2. Capitulo 2

Era cierto era cierto. La luz y sombra no podan mezclarse, pero… ¿Nada realmente malo podía pasar, verdad?

¿Qué tan necesario era separarla de Link? No lo sabría, quizás nunca lo descubriría, pero su decisión era firme. Lucharía contra viento y marea para estar con él, aunque era cierto que debía pensar en el bienestar de su pueblo, había unos 3 twillights con los que se comunicó, con los que confiaría su vida, la vida de Link. A los que les confiaría el destino del mundo a ciegas. Porque, con un sabio, su mano derecha y acompañante, y su prima nada malo podía pasar. Absolutamente nada.

_Estaba muy equivocada. _

-Tendré que irme por una semana Midna.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Link…!

-Lo siento, enserio –Se excuso el rubio- pero realmente tengo que ir, algo extraño está pasando y Zelda quiere hablar conmigo…

Midna solo le miraba, pasó solo un mes desde que todo pasó. Lo que parecía un final no fue más que un nuevo inicio, sin que ambos lo supieran. Sin que nadie se lo esperara. Midna bajo la cabeza lentamente recordando lo sucedido en aquel lugar. Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido para ambos.

_-Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós. – una pausa y un suspiro se hicieron con la atención de ambos hylians- Como todos sabemos la luz y las sombras no deben fundirse. A pesar de todo… No olviden que existe otro mundo mas allá de este. -Termino por decir la princesa, casi por desmoronarse internamente. Sabia que tenia que hacer algo para detener los problemas entre ambos mundos. _

_-Luz y sombra son las dos caras de la misma moneda- La princesa callo y medito unos segundos- Uno no puede existir sin la otra. Ahora se porque las diosas dejaron el Espejo del crepúsculo en este mundo… Lo hicieron porque nuestro destino era conocernos, si... estoy segura- Termino la princesa ante la atenta mirada del héroe y de Midna._

_-Zelda tu corazón es sincero y esta lleno de bondad. Si todos en Hyrule son como tu… todo ira bien a partir de ahora -Dijo Midna mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que le llevarían de vuelta a su hogar, y seria el ultimo lugar que llegaría a pisar de Hyrule- Gracias. Zelda dice la verdad, Mientras exista el espejo podremos volver a encontrarnos- Una lagrima salio de su ojo derecho para deslizarse sobre su delgado y marcado pómulo.- Link… yo… _

_Y fue cuando el héroe entendió. Entendió lo que Midna estaba haciendo. La espada maestra es capaz de repeler al mal,y el espejo al ser un objeto del twilight, reventó en cuatro partes al ser atravesado por el filo de la hoja. Un brillo débil emanaba de esta, Midna no se iría nada. No Así._

_Ambas princesas, shokeadas por la actitud del héroe, se sorprendieron a tal grado, que Midna lloraba a lagrima viva, no solo por el hecho de que fuese una gran prueba de amor verdadero. Si no que era LA MAYOR prueba de amor verdadero. Si eso no lo era, ¿Que lo seria?_

_Por el otro lado Zelda estaba impactada por los efectos que podría causar esa acción. ¿Que haría aquel reino sin su gobernante? ¿Donde quedaron las piezas del espejo? ¿Que pasaría con aquel lugar donde cayeron? Era demasiado importante para ser pasado en alto, o ser simplemente justificado. Sin embargo, al momento de reclamar al héroe Link y Midna ya estaba abrazados frente a lo que solía ser el espejo. _

_L__uego de una gran charla por la acción de Link y la molestia de Zelda, esta accedió a que ella podría quedarse en Hyrule si reparaban el espejo. Y así fue. _

El héroe y la twilight, ahora camuflada de hylian, se miraban mutuamente.

-Bien. -Dijo Midna decidida- Supongo que sera pan comido después de lo que sucedió.

-Volveré en una semana... no me mires como si me fuera por uno o dos meses. -Dijo ya riendo el héroe.

-No seas pesado, Link. -dijo la princesa dándole un empujoncito, jugando con el héroe.

Rieron un poco y luego de unos momentos la chica soltó un largo suspiro. El héroe cambio su sonrisa por un semblante preocupado y cansado. No podía renunciar ahora, de nuevo Hyrule necesitaba su ayuda. (Y tampoco es que los soldados hylianos hicieran mucho…). Y si tenia suerte, volvería tan solo en una semana.

-Tranquila Midna -Dijo Link sacando les de los pensamientos a ambos.- Volveré en una semana ya lo veras. -Midna agacho la cabeza, como si tuviese el presentimiento de que en realidad no se verían por mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente, ese presentimiento era mas que acertado- Y te traeré un bardo oloroso directo de la región Zora. Ya veras como lo vas a amar.

-Como traigas uno y apestes toda la casa te juró que te hecho a patadas junto a tu pez, Link.

-¿A si…?

-Si.- Dijo Midna iniciando un pequeño juego que les hizo olvidar aquel tema de la partida del héroe.

El héroe, la mañana que partió, se despidió de su amada asegurándose que la chica no llegase a tener problema alguno. Luego ya relajado y confiado de que la chica no tendría ningún problema y en el hipotético caso de así serlo Bono e Illia le ofrecerían ayuda, partió relajado a solucionar problemas en Hyrule, siendo sus destinos: La montaña de la muerte, El castillo de Hyrule y La región Zora.

Todos a pedido de la princesa Zelda, la cual percibía una extraña energía, a pesar de ya haber "Eliminado" completamente la magia Twilight sobre Hyrule.

Midna espero pacientemente dos días, sabiendo que debería esperar 7. Sin embargo, la tarde de aquel tercer día le pareció comenzar a tener extrañas sensaciones. Sensaciones de presencias. Al principio, no era mas que una en un intervalo de dos a cuatro horas, luego d hora y media. Luego ya no eran mas de cinco a diez minutos cuando volvía a sentir aquellas presencias.

Pasada la noche, la twilight incapaz de dormir se dispuso a mirar el cielo por aquella pequeña ventana, cerca de la cama de ambos. Miraba con unos ojos suplicantes el cielo, como si de la nada, Link pudiese volver en aquellos tres días.

Una persona que podía reconocer a la perfección se hallaba tras ella cubierta con lo que sería una túnica que no dejaría ver ni la menor parte de ella, sin embargo esa túnica podía ser fácilmente reconocida por ella. Pertenecía a Zelda.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Mencionó Midna dándole a espalda a aquel sujeto, quien seguía quieto sin decir nada. No por enfado, no por frustración.

No sabría que decirle realmente.

-Ganondorf -Dijo sin mas rodeo la chica

La twilight paro en seco todo lo que cruzaba por su mente en aquel momento.

-¿Que? -Cuestiono con creciente preocupación Midna.

-Ese hombre que manipulo a Zant, se hizo con el poder antes de que pudiésemos hacer nada… -La chica hizo una pausa, al decir eso, no sabría decir si por el dolor del recuerdo o simple intento de mantener las cosas con calma- Mucha gente murió por ello… y bueno… Ganondorf sigue ahí.

Midna la miro con preocupación pero ninguna palabra salia de la boca de ambas, señal que a menor tomo para continuar su relato. Sin mucho mas que decir pidió ayuda que iba a necesitar para poder hacer cruzar a Zelda por el espejo y mencionarle que necesitarían a Zelda.

– No se si sea una buena idea la de salir sin Link – Menciono Midna con total naturalidad

–¡Pero no podemos esperar mas! – Reclamo la twilight –Realmente son pocos los que quedan refugiados y no podrán salir de esta solos… ¡Teneos que ir! ¡YA!

Midna aguardo silencio… Analizando la situación, tal y como están las cosas, lo mas sensato seria el escuchar a su prima, pues si de ese nivel era la emergencia, debían partir en ese mismo momento. Llegaron a un punto entre las dos donde debían ir al Circo del Espejo. Se empeñaron en buscar donde nadie lograse presenciarlas y Aiden las teleporto al Espejo del crepúsculo, ya que después necesitarían toda la magia que pudiese prestar Midna para adecuar la situación y lograr que Zelda pasara sin correr ninguna clase de peligro.

Al llegar allí, Midna empezó a utilizar su magia y Aiden decidió dejarla sola. Pues solo ella lograría hacer o que se necesitase. Ademas con Midna, podría lograría que Zelda confiara un poco mas en ella. Así terminarían todo de una vez… y todos en el crepúsculo sabrían que Aiden logro salvaros a todos.

* * *

– Lamento tener que tener que llamarte tan de imprevisto, pero vista la situación era necesario.

Link siguió callado, como era habitual en el. Pero mas allá de eso, Zelda sabia que Link estaba calado por que lo que estaba por pasar no podría ser tomado de ninguna manera de una forma ligera.

– Apareció una extraña chica diciendo que El Crepúsculo estaba siendo manipulado por Ganondorf… Lo mas lógico es pensar que es una twilight pero no termino de confiar completamente en ella. ¿Por que le encomendarían a tarea a una chica cualquiera y no a Midna, directamente? – Zelda hizo una pausa para mirar hacia la dirección donde se debería encontrar el Patíbulo del Desierto. – Link… – Zelda volvió a hacer una pausa mientras la atenta mirada del rubio seguía puesta sobre ella – no, Portador de la trifuerza, necesitamos tu ayuda una vez mas, y creo que tu amada es quien mas la necesita en estos momentos.

Link espero a que la princesa terminara de hablar, luego de eso eso hizo un gesto afirmativo y fue por Epona que estaba fuera de la ciudadela. Podría ser de noche pero dada la situación debería estar ya junto a Mida. Quería saber que ella estuviera fuera de cualquier riesgo, NECESITABA saber que ella estaba bien.

Y cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

– ¿Midna? – Pregunto la chica que volvía del recorrido que había dado por aquel extraño mar de arena que llamaba completamente su atención. – ¡Midna! – Grito en busca de alguien que le respondiera.

Pero no había nadie frente a espejo. Y el espejo tampoco parecía tener algún cambio.

– Oh maldita sea, no… – Soltó, comprendiendo por fin, el hecho de que la twilight había sido secuestrada por aquel maligno ser que se había hecho con el poder del crepúsculo.


	3. ¡maldita sea!

**\- Gracias por venir Link -** Menciono el alcalde** \- Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara en esto... bueno, necesito que bajes un par de cosas... ¿vale?**

Ambos bajaron de sus caballos, Link siguió al alcalde sin notar que algo se acercaba a Epona, ambos entraron a la "parroquia" de Leonardo. Epona comenzó a actuar de forma extraña atrayendo la atención de Lila, que pasaba cerca de allí.

La chica se acerco a calmar a la yegua mientras la cosa extraña comenzaba a rondar por las patas de Epona sin percatar a la niña de eso, mientras tanto, dentro de la "parroquia" de Leonardo; Link, Bono, Leonardo y el jefe de los Goron: Gorleone. Entre Bono . Leonardo y Gorleone empezaron una charla de negociación, mientras que Link se echaba en la pared, volteo la vista solo para ver a Goro Kong, el cual le devolvió una mirada como tratando de decir: "_Si vuelves a mirarme te rompo todo lo que se llame cuerpo, niñato._"

De vuelta con las dos Twillights, La chica -que ahora estaba transformada en Hylian- caminaba hacia la arboleada sagrada. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron como los de Midna, y comenzó a inspeccionar todo, hasta que pudo ver a un pequeño Skull Kid tocando una trompeta y portando una pequeña –pero grande para el- lámpara de mano. Ella intento pasar de el, pero el Skull Kid insistió en bloquear su camino "invocando" a unas marionetas bastante más altas que ella… bueno, en ese mundo todo era más alta que ella… en todos lados todo era más alta que ella.

La chica, saco lo que parecía ser una especia de _Shuriken_ gigante, tenia púas en todo su alrededor y emanaba una luz dorada, señal de que había sido el regalo de Taiyo. Lanzo el _shuriken_ y este formo una circunferencia alrededor de ella, mientras era seguido por una cola de fuego que poseía el objeto, al terminar con los enemigos volvió a las manos de su dueña sin el fuego y la luz que emanaba había disminuido. Ella soltó el objeto y este desapareció mientras seguía su camino, de sus sombra, pudo ver que salía una Midna transformada en Twillight un poco _shockada. _

**-¿Puedes decirme que acaba de ser eso?**

**-Es bonito, ¿Verdad? – **Pregunto la "Hylian" mientras le enseñaba e inspeccionaba el _Shuriken_ gigante **–Fue un regalo de Taiyo. **

**-Bueno, yo pensé que Taiyo había puesto toda su energía en la espada maestra de Link… -** Respondió Midna pensativa

**-Pues no… es un dios, su energía es casi inacabable. **

**-Pues… si me di cuenta… bueno, debes seguir a ese Skull Kid. **

**-¿Segura que funcionara?- **Volvió a preguntar insegura la chica.

**-Nunca estuve más segura Aiden, además, si falla, yo hablare con Zelda. **

**-Vale. **

La chica siguió al pequeño Skull Kid hasta unas ruinas, lanzo el _shuriken _pero el Skull Kid se tele transporto a otra parte de la habitación esquivando el ataque e invocando mas muñecos. Y así pasaron un par de horas, entre muñecos destrozados –A veces en llamas-, una melodía que salía de la trompeta y las risas del pequeño. Después de que Aiden diera el golpe final, el Skull Kid comenzó a levitar y solo se limito a decir: "_Hehehe… eso fue divertido, ¡nos vemos luego, amiga!_" y desapareció del lugar dejando unas hojas a su paso.

Una muralla que parecía completamente solida comenzó a desvanecerse mostro la salida del lugar, la cual Aiden siguió, pero se detuvo al percatarse que no era la única allí. Logro ver a un tipo bastante extraño y formal estudiando la entrada a medio destruir del fondo del lugar…

**-¿Que hace Shad aquí?- **pregunto Midna que se posicionaba tras Aiden.

**-¿Le conoces?**

**-Si. — **volvió a responder Midna**-Es un tipo obsesionado con la antigua historia de Hyrule… No sabes cuánto quería ver el reino de celestia. **

**-bueno… necesito distraerlo… ¿Me ayudas? **

**\- Dije que solo estaba aquí por ayuda mágica**

**-por eso- **Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa ladeada.

**-También eres Twili, también tienes magia. –**Termino por responder Midna mientras volvía a entrar en la sombra de la chica.

La chica empezó a observar al hombre, intentando idear alguna manera de deshacerse de el. Pero no hallaba como. Si lanzaba su _Shuriken _posiblemente voltearan a donde estaba ella y tendría que buscar una excusa, pero una muy muy buena excusa. Por otra parte, maldecía el hecho de haber dejado de prestar atención en las cases de magia, aunque, si no mal recordaba, aun sabia una especia de forma de crear ilusiones, así que puso manos a la obra, y creo una especie de ser hecho de paja. Llevaba una gorra amarilla, una pollera naranja y un pantalón amarillo. Y le seguían dos hadas, una morada oscura y una amarillenta. El "chico" comenzó a moverse a voluntad propia y le arrebato el cuaderno con notas al tal Shad, haciendo que este saliera detrás de él y el Skull Kid se moviera de rama en rama, y de árbol en árbol.

Aiden aprovechó el momento y al entrar a la zona que estaban estudiando para ver… nada. Entro y se acerco a un pedestal que tenia grabada la trifuerza, haciendo que este emanara una luz dorada, mostrándole a una mujer de cabellos supuestamente verdes, con un vestido bastante largo, -que a Aiden le pareció casi como la "madre naturaleza"- y levitaba sobre el pedestal.

**-¿¡Pero qué!…demonios? – **Pregunto Aiden mientras el "fantasma" solo la miraba y ella comenzaba a sentirse un poco intimidada.

**-¿Que haces en este lugar, intrusa?- **Dijo la "fantasma" con un tono de severidad.

**-¿Intrusa?- **pregunto la chica, para luego recordar que las "Diosas de Oro" eran las únicas que llamaban a los twillights así.** –Eso no puede estar pasando- **Dijo en voz baja.** –Midna dame una mano…- **Susurro a sus espaldas sin respuesta alguna.** -¡Midna! **Susurro más fuerte esta vez a la atenta mirada de la diosa.

**-Diosa Farore- **Aiden volteo para ver a Midna en su forma original **–Hemos viajado desde el reino del Twillight para pedir su ayuda. Ganon ha vuelto a nuestro mundo con la obsesión de dominarlo, tal como quería en Hyrule. **

**-Si quieren mi ayuda tendrán que probar que de verdad quieren salvar a su mundo, para eso tendrán que conseguir la ayuda de las otras deidades. **

**-ya tenemos la ayuda de Eldin, Farone y Lanayru. – **Respondió con cierto orgullo Midna.

**-Pero aunque las ayude necesitaran al portador de la trifuerza del coraje. **

En ese momento Aiden tuvo que disimular su expresión de asco –lo cual termino en una expresión bastante pertúrbate-, Midna miro a la chica y pregunto que le pasaba y ella solo respondió con un forzado: "_Nada_" el cual era imposible creerse así de fácil. Midna volvió a ver a la chica que caminaba fuera de eser lugar, pero al fijarse en sus pies, pudo ver unas pequeñas chispas que salian de ellos mientras caminaba.

Midna, un poco confundida simplemente se limito a seguir a la chica un poco mas atrás… para evitar "inconvenientes"

* * *

Denle al review si creen que midna quedo en plan de wtf? D':

Y no hagan nada si no hicieron nada -3- (?)

Como eh dicho en capítulos anteriores, entren al perfil de: Daniela Phantomville aquí abajito el link hermoso o3o

(

www.

fanfiction.

net/

s/9106531/1

/Twilight-Princess

-2)

Lo puse cortado porque si no me lo borran, y si eso no funciona, solo el falcon punch lo hará :C (?)

#FalconPunchParaFanfictionC: (?)


	4. todo depende de ti

**-No pienso ir por el héroe ese. **

**-¿Entonces qué?-** pregunto Midna un poco dudosa. **-Zelda no va a ayudarte... **

**-¿Y tú?- **interrumpió la chia

**-Aiden... yo... **

**-¡Tienes el poder mágico de tus ancestros!-**reclamo la chica**-¡Incluso venciste a Zant! **

**-pero Ganondorf es otra cosa...**

**-¿Y vas a abandonarlos así de fácil?- **volvió a interrumpir Aiden.

Midna suspiro, era verdad, no podía abandonarlos, pero tampoco le apetecía volver allí y probablemente ser nombrada la reina del twillight. Miro a Aiden y con un poco de pena le confesó algo que probablemente no debería haber hecho.

**-No puedo ayudarte... pero tú puedes salvarlos, Hyrule es el twillight pero en la luz. Solo... despierta a los sabios del twillight... pero... Cuidado con Dark, ¿Vale?**

Al hacer esa pregunta Midna abrazo a la chica dejándola atónita. ¿Hyrule era el twillight disfrazado?, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora, necesitaba a los sabios del twillight. Le dio las gracias y después de una emotiva despedida, Aiden desapareció de allí. Tenía el espejo, tenia 3 de las Shadow Fused, solo le quedaba buscar la ultima, que posiblemente tenga Zelda.

Antes de irse la chica le dio su pulsera a Midna, casi como para decirle: "_Recuerda que aun te necesito_" y Midna le entrego un gorro verde, probablemente de ese tal Link. Luego solo volteo para seguir su camino. Ahora era cuando, y si se tenía que enfrentar a Dark Link lo haría. Por primera vez en sus días como Twlilight, la llegaban a necesitar. Claro, que al ser una pariente de la familia real ella podía vivir cómodamente, pero no era su estilo.

Se convirtió en una lince negra con la zona del hocico y las patas blancas y con detalles en un verde azulados fosforescente. Como los de los de Midna, comenzó a correr hacia el desierto Gerudo, tele transportándose al estar cerca de allí, y volvió a correr al momento de que vio la prisión del desierto.

* * *

El heroe Hyliano se sentó rendido sobre un tronco fuera de su casa, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, ¿Donde se podría haber metido Midna? escucho algo que se acercaba y miro al frente, donde vio algo que realmente lo asusto, era un fantasma color verde, rodeado de naturaleza y con algunas especies de corrientes de viento. Ella comenzó a moverse al lago de Latoan, el la siguió a siegas, era como la vez que vio a la reina Zora. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al lago y quedar sobre el agua.

**-Portador de la trifuerza del coraje... - **dijo ella, se le acerco y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura**\- Eres igual que hace cien años, **menciono mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla**\- y tu valentía nunca cambia, -**hizo una pausa y suspiro**\- te otorgo mi poder del coraje para salvar a los habitantes del Twillights que ahora están en problemas. Ve con la familia real del twillight y ayúdalos... **

Link quedo un poco _Shockado_, pensó que los problemas del twillight ya habían acabado, volvió a su hogar, tomo su espada y escudo, y se fue con Epona, si el twillight estaba en peligro eso quería decir que Midna también lo estaba.

Por otra parte, una Twili volvía a la casa del héroe transformada en hylian, caminaba lentamente mientras ponía una mano en su cara, y detenía un poco el paso, comenzaba a sentir mareos y una horrible Hackeca.

la chica cayó en el piso sosteniendo su cabeza, y luego colapso en el piso.

Luego de un rato la chica despertó, para ella habían parecido segundos dormida, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada en la sala del trono del castillo del twillight. Vio a Ganon que se le aceraba y ella con facilidad de su magia twillight rompió las cadenas. Ganon miro a la chica desde cierta distancia y ella volvió a su forma natural. Ambos se centraron en mirar sus ojos. Los de Midna representaban una ira increíble y los de Ganon una gran satisfacción y maldad.

El se paró y se acerco a la chica lentamente mientras ella solo seguía plantada en su lugar.

**-Veo que has venido a visitarme-**dijo con algo de arrogancia**\- a mí y a mi reino. **

**-NO ES tu reino- **respondió cabreada la chica.

**-pues yo creo que si-** respondieron y Midna miro tras ella para ver a Zalda la cual avanzaba hacia ella y se transformaba en... Illia.

**-¿¡Pero qué...!?-** exclamo la princesa mientras era atacada por una flecha de oscuridad (Como las de Zelda pero oscuras)

Midna esquivo la flecha y se transformo en su forma de enanito. Ataco con su cabello a Illia dándole un mantazo al piso haciendo que esta saltara y la tomo y lanzo contra ganon. se volvió a transformar en su forma original y salió corriendo de allí. Se encontró con los cristales que zant había esparcido por el castillo en un pasado y se transformo en una enanito, sin embargo siguió su camino, y salió al balcón del castillo. Silbó y atrajo a una de esas bestias voladoras, a la cual se subió y utilizo de transporte para escapar de allí. Pero una espada gigante y brillante cayó frente a ella deteniendo su carrera.

Volteo a ver a Ganondorf y se transformo otra vez en enanito y lo golpeo repetidas veces con su cabello, pero en un descuido le llego una flecha de Illia en su hombro derecho, dejándola paralizada. Ganon se acerco y la tomo del cabello, ella solo formo una expresión de dolor y Ganon volvió a ser atacado por Midna, la cual con su cabello le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a volar. Ganon e Illia se pararon lado a lado y miraron a Midna sádicamente, mientras ella comenzaba a cargar ataques mágicos.

Un escalofrió recorrió a ambos chicos, a Link, que caminaba dentro de la mazmorra de la prisión y a Aiden que se encontraba frente al espejo twillight. Aiden volteo una mirada hacia el castillo de Hyrule., pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que el cielo empezaba a ponerse anaranjado y amarillo, como el del twillight. miro al espejo y sin más que esperar se dispuso a entrar hasta que escucho una espada que le apuntaba, ella volteo y el Hylian quedo un poco atónito, seguro de su parecido con Midna, aunque era más bajita, y se vestía diferente, al fin y al cabo eran iguales.

**-¡Link!-** lloriqueo Aiden**\- tienes que ayudarme... -**dijo tratando de parecer Midna

El chico la miro desconfiado y menciono

**-Tú no eres Midna. **

**-Vale - **respondió Aiden**\- Eres menos imbécil de lo que pensé... pero si quieres a Midna, simplemente tienes que largarte y encargarte del twillight. **

**-Claro que no. -Volvió a responder Link, -¿Donde está Midna?**

**-Estas de suerte chico, ¡porque no tengo ni idea!-**Exclamo Aiden**-pero seguro que estará mejor si yo la ayudo y no un güero de ojos azules que solo anda blandiendo la espada por ahí. **

Link se abalanzo hacía ella con espada en mano y Aiden salto quedando sobra la espada de Link.

**-Si querías pelea solo tenias que pedirlo-** Dijo arrogante la chica mientras aparecerían sus _Shurikens_ en sus dos manos.

* * *

paaaam paaam paaahhhhhm (?)

Oh si, se viene pelea Hardocre entre Aiden y Link (?

Además de que la historia cambio bastante c:

Y si Zelda era Illia e-e

weno eso,

review si crees que la pelea entre Link y Midna va a ser Hardcore c:

A no seeeer (?)

okno ._.


	5. pero que paso aqui?

La chica salio disparada contra un pilar del lugar donde se situaba el espejo, el hylan se aproximaba a dar una estocada cuando la chica se quito de allí sorpresibamente. Ella lanzo unos de sus _shurikens_, siendo bloqueado por el escudo hyliano. Pero al mero contacto de estos dos objetos el calor del fuego inundo el escudo del chico, haciendo que lo tirara y se revisar su mano izquierda para confirmar un quemadura al derecho y al revez de esta.

Al momento que la twili intento corrió hacia el con los _shurikens _ en sus manos, preparados para enterrarlos en el cuerpo del chico, este dio un ágil salto esquivando el ataque de ella. La espada de Link choco contra los _shurikens _de Aiden. Ambos empezaron una lucha por forcejear y lograr golpear al otro. La chica tambaleo un poco al sentir el impacto de el escudo del chico por la fuerza que había puesto, y al instante después se pudo escuchar el metal chocar contra la cerámica del piso por el escudo del chico que estaba tirado en el suelo. Este había cerrado un ojo intentando apaciguar un poco el dolor de su mano izquierda quemada por ambos lados. El gran calor del fuego de los _shurikens_ que había viajado por todo el metal del escudo hyliano, creando la quemadura que ahora poseía Link.

La chica al ver al hylian sin protección no vio mejor momento para atacar que ese mismo instantes. Al abalanzarse sobre el, Link la hizo caer por la fuerza que utilizo e su espada para que cayera en un lugar apartado, este trato de dar una estocada pero la chica creo un escudo con la ayuda de la magia twili y bloqueo el taque del hylian. el hylian se desconcertó un momento lo que le sirvió a la twili para golpearle con un _shuriken_ que esquivo el chico. El se comenzó a sentir un poco frustrado, antes las peleas con los jefe eran monótonas y si caía podía intentarlo una vez mas, peo ahora... ella actuaba como si atacarlo fuera lo único que le importase y no sabia cuantos trucos mas tenia bajo la manga.

El chico salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un liquido tibio y espeso cayo por su mejilla. Se limpio la sangre de eta y comenzó a atacar un poco mas rápido que ante y con mas fuerza que antes.

Puede que ambos lo supieran en cierta parte, pero aun así ambos querían destruirse mutuamente. Aiden solo por e hecho de que no considera al chico digno de ser llamado "héroe" y Link porque va a superar todo lo que le pongan por delante para encontrar a Midna de nuevo. El hylian cayo arrodillado después de un rato por el cansancio, la única pelea mas larga que había tenido era con Zant, y, a pesar de que esa no ea mas larga que la que tuvo con el rey loco, luchar con la chica era bastante difícil, en especial las veces que utilizaba su mano para tratar de aplastarlo y luego lanzarle su _shuriken. _

Y la twili no estaba mejor. había gastado mucha magia en escudos bastantes gruesos por el hecho de que los ataques del chico eran bastante fuertes y porque sus energías no aumentaban mucho, el esquivar tantas cosas tan seguidas no era lo suyo, y mucho menos de un chico que no dejaba de esquivar y atacar.

al momento que ambos iba a lanzar un ataque al mismo tiempo Link cayo de sorpresa al piso, dejado sorprendida a la chica, y dejando le creer que la pelea, finalmente había sido suya. Se sintió rara por un momento y elevo la vista al cielo, solo para ver que todo se había vuelto parte del twiligh. quedo confundida u momento y volteo a mirar hacia el desierto solo par ver una enormidad de enemigos. que desaparecían y se creaban portales en el cielo. miro a la silueta que había desecho todos esos monstruos y se encontró con una silueta parecida a la de su anterior contrincante. pero tenia la diferencia en que sus ropas eran plomas, su cabello negro y era bastante mas pálido que el chico anterior. Sus ojos eran como dos rubís que la miraban fijamente y ella lo miraba también. Estaban ambos en una especie de trance... uno del cual les hacia solo mirarse sin conocerse ni nada. Solo miradas.

Ese momento fue interrumpido por un grito d la chica que fue atacada por el lobo dándole un gran mordisco en uno de sus costados. callo tumbada al piso mientras este otro salio disparado contra una de las torretas que sostenía uno de los símbolos de la familia real. el lobo quedo inconsciente mientras la chica luchaba por moverse. No podía siquiera arrastrarse, no sentía ni sus brazos ni piernas, solo el dolor de su sangre fluir fuera de su cuerpo en grandes cantidades.

Comenzó a pensar y comenzó a considerar que en realidad se tenia merecido ese dolor. Si desde un principio hubiera escuchado a los 4 sabios del Twili no estaría hací.ellos habian confiado en la chica y ella había fallado. debió haber ido a buscar a Zelda, a Midna y a Link al momento que pudo un pie en hyrule y no meterse en problemas ajenos... aunque, alguna que otra broma pesada que le hizo a Illia podía decirse que valieron la pena -Como meter minis skullas en su habitacion- pero mayormente, no debió haber hecho nada de eso.

Cuando elevo un poco la vista se encontró con la mirada amenazante de lobo. Ella solo dejo de mirarlo avergonzada y con una expresión suplicante. Por que si, se tenia bien merecido eso. soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir una pequeña y humedad nariz olfateando la herida de la chica rodeada de un lago de sangre. Link, por su parte, comprendía bastante bien esa mirada, la había visto muchas veces en Malton o Ivan... pero ahora, el sabia que si se seguía desangrando moriría en un rato, y por su debilidad ante la gente que necesita ayuda, fue en busca de su escudo y su espada, se acomodo el escudo como puedo y tomo la espada con el hocico, para lograr convertirse en el hylian original que es.

Se acerco a la chica y al verla con los ojos cerrados, temió lo peor... pero al tomarle el pulso en su muñeca comprendió que solo estaba inconsciente por el dolor. La tomo como si fuera una princesa incapaz de caminar y partio lo mas rápido que pudo a la fuente del hada. Decir que el trayecto fue coro seria mentira... y que fue fácil o seria el doble. El hecho de combatir con una chica inconsciente en los brazos era muy pero muy difícil. se encontró una cantidad exagerada de enemigos y los diez primeros pisos llegaron a ser horribles. Al primer encuentro con el hada le pidió que curase a la chica y esta, sorprendida de que fuese algo así, acepto.

El chico dejo el escudo y la espada maestra a un lado de el y se recostó en una muralla.

* * *

puede que haya sido una decisión mas bien cruel.. pero era lo que ella había decidido, y el, estaba de acuerdo en todos los aspectos. Si Ganondorf quería hacerse con el poder del twillight no podría volver a hyrule. a pesar de que el problema mayor era otra cosa. Ambos sabian claramente que Link intervendría en todo, el no podría dejar a Midna tirada. Y mucho menos en las manos de Ganon.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer... que demostrara que se merecía ese titulo del héroe del tiempo. El chico rompió el espejo en cuatro partes y se guaro una bajo la túnica mientras las otras salian disparadas hacia quien sabe que lugares. Pero Midna había dejado una pequeña trampa, solo un twili de la realeza y un hylian de l realeza podrían arreglar ese espejo... aun así, el chico no cambio su actitud de alerta, su contrincante era fuerte e inteligente, y no lo detendría nada. Por algo era su contra parte.

El comenzó a irse de allí sin algún rumbo fijo, solo en busca de algún lugar donde ocultarse.

* * *

**-rueda por todas partes- me cago en la putaaaaaaaaa :C**

**tuve que reescribir cuatro veces este puto capitulo! **

**fue desesperante... -.- ... **

**bueno, de todas maneras ya estamos aqui, asi que los comentarios:**

**Luz Sword**** Hyrule: lo que pasa es que Ganon le dio moar magia y la tipa anda atacando Midnas por la vida :c (no sabes cuantas veces eh escrito esto... -.-U)**

**larareshiram97: enserio o.o? Pues yyo pense que era obvio e-e**

**Jack Dark**** Hell: pues ambos se hicieron cagar entre si e-e Pero Link se ablando y se fue a salvar a Aiden u-u**

**Ahi se ven laydies (?)**


	6. Magia

Una chica de 13 años y un hylian de 16 estaban parados mirando fijamente el espejo del crepúsculo. Se había roto, y solo había una parte tirada en el piso, el chico cayo de rodillas, era como la ultima vez... Cuando, pensó que verdaderamente, la había perdido. La chica tras de el no dejaba de mirarlo. Nunca pensó que en realidad el chico quisiese tanto a la mujer del otro lado.. o la "prima" de Aiden.

por otro lado, la chica por la que estaban sufriendo sabia de sobra que volver seria peligroso... eh imposible para ella desde ese punto, por ahora tenia que encargarse de encontrar al ultimo de ellos. Miro por entre los pocos twillights que había podido sacar de allí. Esto estaba yendo de mal en peor, no creía que fuera necesario explicárselo a Aiden, pero necesitaba la manera de hablar con ella, y para eso necesitaba al sabio de la Magia.

según unos antiguos libros era cierto que cada sabio tenia que ver con cada templo y cada objeto que encontrase allí, pero no era así de simple, pues los jefes de aquellos templos eran... o son los mismos sabios. Midna conducido al grupo de twillights hasta algo probablemente parecido a Kakariko village, pero con su eterno cielo anaranjado, una agua un poco mas clara y brillante que daba por lago donde debería estar el lago sagrado y las casas eran mas como chozas con temáticas del Twillight. Varios de los Twillights comenzaron a caminar hacia distintas chozas mientras Midna seguía caminando hacia una construcción que parecía mas una casa al fondo del lugar, casi al lado de donde debería estar la montaña de la muerte.

Al entrar observo todo el lugar asimilándolo a un templo o iglesia, en la primera habitación solo había una alfombra roja con detalles negros que conducía hasta una segunda habitación con una plataforma con un símbolo de magia, el cual era un triangulo donde sus puntas se extendían hasta formar unos espirales. sentado allí había un Twillight meditando, parecía tener unos pocos años mas que ella pero se le veía mas cansado.

La chica camino lentamente hacia el y logro llamarle la atención con el sonido de sus pasos, el Twillight levanto la vista para ver a la princesa que se encaminaba hacia el, el cerro los ojos y suspiro dibujándose una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Princesa... ¿Que acontecimientos le trae por acá?...

-Bueno...

-Tranquila -la interrumpió el sabio- se perfectamente porque esta aquí, alteza.

Midna callo por un momento, si la magia era bastante extensa, el la tenia ilimitadamente. Lo miro y el le devolvió la mirada y volvió a resoplar y cerrar los ojos.

-Ah tomado una sabia decisión, eso es cierto, pero debió mencionarle ESE detalle a la chica, ¿No?

-ya es un poco tarde-Respondió Midna con vergüenza.

-No lo es, y aun así, no puede tapar una verdad de tal importancia tan solo con cerrar un ojo y poner un dedo sobre el sol... pero, tengo la respuesta a su pequeño y no tan pequeño problema.

EL twilligh acerco las manos haciendo una pequeña esfera de luz celeste que luego resulto ser un hada al tener alas.

-Esta pequeña hada podrá solucionar algunos de tus problemas y complicaciones... pero recuerda, solo puedes dar algunos mensajes y solo una vez, pues cuando parta, no habrá forma de que vuelva hacia ti... confió en que sabrás muy bien que decirle.

-Gracias. -Midna se retiro seguida por la pequeña Hada celeste que se había formado hace poco.- ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

\- ... Navi...

-¿Conoces como volver a Hyrule?

-... eso creo...

-Necesito que busques a un chico de verde, ojos azules...

-Link... -El hada la interrumpió dejando perpleja a la Twillight.

-Como... ¿como lo conoces...?

La pequeña hada dudo en responder hasta que decidió que seria mejor no hablar sobre el tema y se limito a responderle a la Twillight "Fue una larga historia" y luego recibir los mensajes de la Twilligh antes de partir rumbo hacia el héroe que hace tantos años, le dio una triste y falsa esperanza.

* * *

El héroe elegido por las diosas caminaba un poco inseguro de su rumbo seguido de una chica de unos 13 años. Mientras el caminaba en dirección hacia lo desconocido sentía como la chica lo observaba todo, Era como si quisiese conocerlo todo de una sola vez...

-¿Que te dijo Midna que tenias que hacer?

-Ah... -Dijo la chica sorprendida y con duda- Buscar a... ¡Los sabios del twillight!

-Vale- Dijo el chico que volvió a concentrarse adelante.

Ninguno de los dos quiso comenzar una conversación con el otro, Aiden estaba un poco avergonzada y triste por haberla jodido, podría haber simplemente acatado los mandatos de los sabios en vez de joderla tanto, y Link no tenia otro pensamiento que fuera encontrar a esos sabios YA. Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que dio una mirada fugas a Aiden que caminaba en su forma original, siendo una chica bajita de unos 13 años, con un poleron cerrado, pantalones un poco ajustados y descalza. su cabello iba amarrado en una coleta al igual que el de Midna, y tenían casi las mismas facciones, era como una copia en pequeño de ella.

Volvió la vista hacia delante, comenzó a pensaren donde podría encontrar al primer "sabio" del twillight, hasta que llego a la conclucion de que era la mejor idea preguntarle a la chica, de todas maneras, ella tenia que saber. Se volteo para preguntarle algo y no vio nada, busco a la chica con la mirada y sse volteo nuevamente hacia delante, donde vio que los arboles y todas las demás plantas comenzaban a volverse blancas. no habían seres vivos mas que el, el solo vio una roca (también blanca) a lo lejos donde estaba un esqueleto con armadura dorada. realmente no comprenda absolutamente nada, se acerco a ese esqueleto y el también se paro demostrando sacarle mas de unos 10 cm, el acerco su mano al chico rubio y con sus dedos toco su frente, dejando al chico perplejo.

-La magia, es una necesidad en esta aventura. Úsala con sabiduría... No nos falles, elegido por las diosas.

De la nada su vista se fue a negro y solo pudo escuchar una voz femenina pidiendo que despertara

-¡DESPIERTA YA!

El chico ignoro el grito deseando que fuera Midna quien le estuviera hablando, pero al sentir una bofetada se dio cuenta que no podia fantasear mucho mas.

-DESPIERTA IDIOTA, NO TE MUERAS AHORA ¿SI?, ERES EL JODIDO HÉROE DEL TIEMPO, ¡LEVANTA YA!

Link sujeto su mano para que dejara de abofetearlo y comenzó a aplastar mientras un semblante oscuro aparecía en sus ojos.

-podrías... tan solo... ¿¡DEJAR DE ABOFETEARME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!?-Se sentó en el pasto para ver a la chica que estaba por lo menos a mas de 5 metros de el, le había metido un susto a la chica... pero uno de los buenos.

-Es que te desplomaste de la nada... y pensé que...

-No importa. -Le interrumpio el hylian. -De todas maneras... -Ella le miro curiosa- Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

Y en ese Instante la twlillight paso de tener piel ploma y negra a roja y negra, estaba demasiado avergonzada, ¿Preocuparse por el? claro que no. Ella solo lo necesita para llegar hasta donde Midna, solo es eso. NADA MAS. no es como si le importara.

-Podrías caminar... o levitar... ¿ya? tenemos cosas que hacer.

La twilligh ahora paso de avergonzada a molesta, ¿¡Pero quien se cree este tipo apresurando la!? por otra parte, al hylian se le hacia mas que graciosos ver a la chica si, le recordaba bastante a Midna -como ya había dicho- Eh imaginarse a Midna así era... Divertido, quizás, solo por esta vez, el fastidiaría a su compañera de viaje en vez que ella a el.

* * *

Imagen del símbolo de magia:

goole .cl/search?q=simbolos+de+m agia+celta&amp;es_sm=93&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=643&amp;tbm=isch&amp;imgil= LO8NFJQvDTO55M%253A%253BRqYW8V_Fny6RvM%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F% .cl%25252Fcontent%25252Fview%25252F771221% &amp;source=iu&amp;pf=m&amp;fir=LO8NFJQvDTO55M%253A%252CR qYW8V_Fny6RvM%252C_&amp;usg=_3xNRNs_kjfrzDrTJ2qLZj7pIEHg%3D&amp;ved=0CCkQyjc&amp;ei=wVhNVK_DGMvnsAT6-YD4DQ#facrc=_&amp;imgdii=_&amp;imgrc=FHihO pkuqnCHHM%253A%3BeNnycAoZLCWtlM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Falbums%252Fuu127%252Fmaraia1606%252FOTROS%252520ELEMENTALES %252Fwicca%252FSimbolos%252520Celtas%252Fo_celta_de_vigo_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F%252 .com%252F2013%252F01%252F12%252Flos-preceptos-druidicos-sabiduria-milenaria%252F%3B350%3B357

(quiten le los espacios y ya .-.)

**perdón**** por la excesiva demora pero es que andaba bloqueada (y curiosamente solo con ESTA historia) y cada cosa que se me ocurría terminaba por revisarla y al final me daba cuenta de que solo era relleno innecesario. Y ala, aquí estamos joder (?). En fin, debo admitirles que tengo como otra historia mas en mente -A parte de esta y la de Kid icarus, por su pollo- que vendría a ser sobre... Castle Crashers. Se que suena como una wea muy loca pero es algo en que eh estado pensando de hace mucho, (Ademas que no ahí historias en español de CC así que why not?)**

**en fin, los loveoh pequeñas criaturitas del señor(?)**

**y nos volveremos a ver, algún día, cuando pueda actualizar. **


	7. te veo del otro lado

-Oye Link...

-No, no fui yo. -Respondió cabreado el rubio, ya era la décima vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.

-pero...

-¡Hey!- volvió a sonar la pequeña voz femenina

-¿¡NO LO VEZ!?-Ahora grito exasperada Aiden.

Si no fuera porque Link es alguien que sabe mantener la calma ya hubiera golpeado a la Twillight que se negaba a entender que el no era el que andaba diciendo "¡Hey! Flow ¡Lisent!". Habían pasado todo el viaje al Templo del Bosque, después de todo ese mal e incomodo rato que pasaron Aiden y Link en el viaje, llegaron a un árbol gigante que tenia la entrada del templo cruzando lo que parecía ser una raíz ahuecada en forma de tobogán gigante. El piso parecía tener baldosas cubiertas por un poco de hierba, era bastante antigua, la entrada tenia dos faroles con fuego y una mesa de piedra con una jaula de madera. El paisaje nuevamente maravillo a la chica que seguía al rubio, su mundo era tan diferente a este... tan opaco, tan melancólico... Aiden vio a Link alejarse mientras el se adentraba en el templo, se quedo afuera pensando en su "prima" y soberana del Twillight. Iba a seguir caminando cuando una mosca luminiscente de color azul se le puso en frente

-¿Hey?

-Pero qu-

-¡Lisent!- y se fue adentro del templo. Así como así, dejando a Aiden con una mueca extraña en la cara. Algo era que fueran mundos distintos, otra cosa que hubieran moscas que brillaran y hablaran.

Por otra parte nuestro valiente héroe estaba buscando el lugar donde podría haber caído el primero trozo del espejo del crepúsculo, ¿Porque comenzaba buscando en ese templo y no en otro lugar? porque SIEMPRE tenia que ser en algún templo. Recorrió por todas las salas sin ningún tipo de de monstruo o enemigo, paso el rato hasta que volteo al sentir una vocecita femenina y dos personas tras el. Aiden iba acompañada de un hada celeste llamada Navi que venia a decirle a Link que para despertar los poderes de los sabios del twillight tendrían que encontrar ciertos medallones, y según ella, la hada sentía la presencia de dos en aquel lugar, lo cual de paso confirmo Aiden al encontrar uno al estar husmeando por alli. Era morada y sostenía la figura de un triangulo con tres esferas dentro. Link tomo aquel objeto y lo guardo, siguieron su recorrido mientras Link unas pocas veces pregunto por Midna a la pequeña hada, la respuesta de que ella estaba bien y le esperaba del otro lado tranquilizo al chico, aun que no podía quitar de su mente el hecho de que la chica seguía en peligro, en una habitación llena de agua, siguió de largo donde la twillight se quedo a husmear nuevamente donde logro conseguir el segundo preciado medallon. Cuando Aiden logro volver a seguirles el paso, estaban al final del templo, donde nuevamente, por gracia del trozo del espejo del twillight, la planta gigante estaba de nuevo, pero las cosas se facilitaron mucho ya que el chico portaba sus preciadas bombas. Al salir de allí, Aiden podía transportarlos a la montaña de la muerte (aunque con un poco de lentitud, ya que no tenia los mismos poderes que Midna) donde siguieron el mismo proceso, solo que esta vez Aiden no se desapareció tanto, solo dos veces, en las cuales encontró otros dos medallones que entrego a Link.

El héroe elegido por las diosas podría haber dicho que fue un viaje tranquilo, nuevamente sin ningún enemigo, exceptuando el hecho de que a Aiden no hacia mas que discutir con la pobre hada. Solo le hacia preguntas hostigantes como si estuviera en un interrogatorio, pero,a pesar de eso, cuando Link nuevamente le grito a la chica que se callara tras perder la paciencia, solo solto un "Que amargo rubiecito" y se metió en la sombra de este.

Después de eso, Link sostuvo una conversación con el hada, hablar no era lo suyo, y le habían preguntado mas veces si era mudo en vez de su nombre. Sin embargo el hada le daba cierta comovidad al chico, como una compañera de viajes, a pesar de haberla conocido hace un día. Siguieron su viaje hasta llegar al fondo del gran templo, pues, a pesar de saber que hacer en cada sala, no sabia el templo de memoria, y con un poco de ayuda de Aiden con su magia, no se sofocaba con el calor tan fácilmente como una persona normal. Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraba el monstruo con el que debía luchar, se confirmo sus sospechas cuando vio a un goron poseído por la magia del twillight. Esta vez, la lucha le llevo un poco mas de tiempo, ya que a pesar de tener flechas bombas se le seguía haciendo complicado el levantar las botas de metal. Al salir de allí, y aparecer en el lago Hylia logro darse darse cuenta de que ya era de noche. Entro al lago de la diosa Hyilia ya que estaba bastante cansado, pues ese goron le había metido sus buenos golpes. Navi iba a seguirle cuando la twillight le detuvo algo mas seria. Charlo un poco con la hada y esta termino por irse con Link. Al día siguiente retomaron su aventura. Como dijo la hada los últimos medallones estaban allí, sin embargo, a pesar de, con dificultad volver a completar el templo de los zoras no estaba el tercer trozo del espejo. Link salio cabizbajo de allí cundo la twillight lo miraba con pena y le detuvo.

-Oye... viejo, ahí... otra manera de entrar al twillight sin el espejo.-El chico mostró señal de interés y la chica continuo.- Con los seis medallones puedes cruzar por el templo del tiempo...Aunque solo tienes 5 minutos para entrar y salir... déjame los trozos del espejo y yo abro luego el portal...

Link con una sonrisa inusual en el le dio los dos trozos a la chica y ella el ultimo medallon al chico.

Esta vez no se tele portaron a los bosques perdidos ya que Aiden necesitaría magia para mantener abierto unos minutos mas el portal por si acaso. Al llegar a la sala donde estaba la escalare hacia el templo del tiempo Link quedo en Shock, y mientras que a Aiden le brillaron los ojos. Ahora podría demostrar que ella era capaz de vencer a Link... solo tendría que vencer a su contra parte.

-Tranquilo viejo- Dijo excesivamente confiada cuando miro al chico, el cual mostraba confianza- Solo podrás cruzar con Navi. Yo me encargo de esto. -Dijo mientras salia de su forma de "enanito".

Era mas baja que su contrincante pero eso le daba igual. Las ganas de demostrar que ella era la mejor le superaban bastantes, y esos ojos rojos y piel pálida sabia que ninguno de los dos iba a titubear. La encerró a ella y al chico de negra en un campo de energía mientras vio al héroe de verde irse, solo con un viaje de ida.

-Esto va a estar la bomba.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de lanzarse sobre su rival.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, ella solo se lanzo atacando, olvidando la defensa. Pues en sus manos había creado un montón de magia con la cual, si golpeaba al chico o lanzaría contra la pared. pues había hecho desparecer el campo de magia, y ella solo se abalanzaba contra el sin excito, pues el era bastante bueno esquivando a la chica mientras ella también era buena esquivando la espada del chico. En mas de una oportunidad la chica se había parado sobre el arma de su contrincante. Después de que eso haya pasado repetidas, la chica al ver la confianza de que ella no haría nada al chico mientras estaba sobre la espada, cargo su pie con una magia excesiva con la cual, al darle una patada y que este se cubriera con su escudo lo mando a volar. Sin el chico son protección todo se volvería mas fácil. pero ella no es espero que el chico se sumergiera bajo el suelo del templo para recuperar su escudo, pero el tampoco vio a la chic apuntarle con una flecha de pura magia.

* * *

Había logrado llegar y ya absolutamente NADA lo lograría parar. El hada le indico el camino hacia un lugar apartado donde podría encontrar a su soberana del crepúsculo. Al llegar a un lugar bastante apartado del castillo, el cual le fue un tanto difícil de esquivar ya que estaba LLENO de criaturas del twillight controladas por Ganondorf, y no solo de las terrestres, si no también de las voladoras. Cuando por fin logro salir de allí, camino un buen tiempo hasta llegar a donde una especie de campamento donde había una gran carpa en el fondo. Al acercarse a dicho lugar logro observar a Midna salir de allí y el solo corrió a ciegas hasta su amada, sin embargo en la entrada del pueblo por dos twillights hasta mas bajos que Aiden que le detienian el paso, mientras que el héroe solo reaccionaba con una mirada que solo decía "Tienen que estar jodiendo..."

-¿Y tu quien eres...? No seras un monstruo de ganondorf...

-Si, de hecho eres el monstruo mas amorfo y feo de ellos. -Navi solo reacciono con una risita.

-Miren, no tengo tiempo... -comenzó el héroe- Tengo que ver a Midna YA

-¿¡Como sabes que ella esta aquí!? ERES UN MONSTRUO, ESO ESTA DEFINIDO -Link se palmeo la cara. Así sin mas.

-Soy el héroe elegido por las diosas. ¡Déjame pasar!

-¿¡Y PORQUE NO ERES UN LOBO!?

A unos metros cierta chica se reía con emoción de la escena. Varios twillights salían a ver el alboroto, y, se quedaron maravillados al ver que su héroe si iba a salvarlos. Todos los rezos que había hecho Midna comenzaron a tomar sentido para los que no creían en un héroe que viniera a salvarlos.

-Perdonen... necesito un tiempo con el -Link sonrio y los otros dos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Midna les estab haciendo retirarse.

-P-pues vale. - Dijieron ambos dejando al par solos, sin embargo aun con la mirada de los demás twillights sobre ellos.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Cuestiono Midna a Link antes de que precipitadamente se lanzara sobre ella y le besara.

Ella correspondió el beso del chico mientras los twillights del fondo respondían con un aplauso de ternura y esperanza en que ahora TODO podría mejorar. un "claro que si" fue la ultima respuesta del chico antes de que desfalleciera en los brazos de la soberana causando un pánico tremendo en ella y una preocupación en todos los presentes. El sabio salio de allí y ayudo a Midna a llevar la héroe dentro de la choza, donde le ayudaría a recuperarse. Cuando estaban dentro Midna le pregunto a la pequeña hada si habia cumplido con las misiones que le había puesto y abrio los ojos como platos cuando la hada respondió que solo uno.

-Lo siento, enserio que no pude hacer que la chica me escuchara...-Si, era mentira, pero el hada no quería morir.

-Vale, no importa de todas maneras, tenemos a Link, y eso de todas maneras basta.

-Aunque de todas manera la chica es valiente para sel la elegida del twillight... es como si todo fuera una contraparte de Hyrule...

-Exactamente -Respondió la soberana.

* * *

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer vacía de magia?

-Dejarte en vergüenza por ser vencido por una maga sin magia.-Respondió exageradamente rápido la twillight.

La chica tenia algunos cortes que sangraban en el rostro mientras que el chico tenia algunas partes de las mangas y torso de la ropa desgarrado y un poco quemado. Eso definitivamente dejaría cicatriz, ninguno se lo pensó dos veces en atacar, la chica, tenia empuñada una flecha creada por ella misma que empuñaba como navaja y el tenia solo su espada, ya que el escudo termino por quebrarse frente a la fuerza que empleaba la chica junto a su excesiva magia. ambos esquivaban a mas no poder mientras intentaban atacar al otro. Una patada logro hacer voar el ultimo trozo del espejo lejos de Dark Link, y nuevamente ninguno titubeo al lanzarse sobre el para atraparlo. Aiden logro atraparlo y esquivar la estocada que iba a dar el chico sobre ella. Con los tres pedazos en su poder solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Ganar épicamente sobre Link... o su contra parte...

-Acabemos con esto ya, hombre. que comienzas a burrir.

Dark Link se abalanzo sobre la twillight y ella hizo aparecer sus dos shurikens envueltos en llamas

* * *

**Hola :D **

**no me maten T-T -huye- **

**ya. perdonen que el inicio fuera un poco forzado pero estaba deseando hacer esta parte de hace MUCHO tiempo. y cuandodigo mucho realmente era mucho. Bueno, como es mi fic tengo derecho al auto Spam, así que si me pueden hacer un favor entren a este fic de shadow of te colossus y a este de kid icarus. pronto subiré la segunda parte del ultimo.**

www .fanfiction s/11048482/1/Te-contare-un-cuento

www .fanfiction s/10737144/1/teach-me-to-fly

_(Ya saben, sin espacios)_

**en fin. Hora de los comentarios.**

Midna-Milk2001 : **Muchas gracias ;3 no mendigue mija. Si, de hecho mi meta en este fic fue meterme en una personalidad totalmente diferente -Aiden- **

larareshiram97 : **Gracias.**

Jack Dark hell : **si pensé en meter a ese tipo (BEN drowned) pero luego pensé que ya se me iría demasiado la olla (?**

velkoz-tentaculo-hentaioso : **Aqui esta pues mijo. Ahora dele al review nomah' (?**

**Eso. Ahi se ven Laydis.**


End file.
